You are the one I want
by Lifes-a-beech7878
Summary: One-shot: Set in Frostbite before Mason leaves and before they know about Spokane. Dimitri takes Tasha's offer... Or does he? Song fic You are the one I want by Brooke Fraser. Story better than summary


**Disclamer: No I don't own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does :)**

**Set to the song 'Your the one I want' by Brooke Fraser**

**Please Review so I know what you all like and try to write more stories for you all :)**

* * *

How could I have been so stupid to think that he would love me and stay with me but I was wrong. Lissa couldn't stop gushing about how Tasha had offered Dimitri to become her guardian and to have children, a once in a life time offer for him because Moroi women are snobs and won't raise Dampier children.

So here I am sitting here in the snow, the sun warming my face drying my tears while the snow swirled around me.  
"Little Dampier what are you doing out this late at night?" his voice signalled his arrival before the scent of clove cigarettes filled the air and his messy bronze hair appeared, his emerald eyes shining with amusement.

Wiping my eyes and plastering on a smile I turned to face him and grinned

"Oh you know admiring the view in the sunlight and plotting my revenge on Mia" he laughed and plopped down in the snow next to me and putting out his cigarette. Looking away from him I looked out at the breath-taking view before me and thinking over and over again 'Why do I want him?' we sat in silence both of us thinking, I could feel his eyes on my face.

"What?" I sighed and looked at him, shocked to see his whole posture had changed to serious from fun in a few minutes

"What's wrong?" he asked, those two words shook me to my core. Tears threatened to spill over, blinking them back I replied

"Nothing why?"

"Your eyes are red and puffy and I heard you sobbing before" he stated "So you going to tell me?" looking back at the ground I shook my head and began to push myself up when his hand landed on my shoulder and with more strength than I was expecting he pushed me back to sit down

"It's that guardian isn't it?" he asked hitting the nail on the head. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over this time

"Come here" he said gently and pulled me into his arms as I sobbed again

"What did he do to deserve these tears?" he asked gently while running his hand up and down my back soothingly

"My own fault, nothing to do with him" I mumbled

"Yea, right" he said

Pulling back from him my sorrow all but forgotten as anger chased it all away

"It is my own fault! It's my fault that I fell for him even though it's wrong. And I know he has every right to be with whomever he wants to be with especially her because she can give him kids. But no matter what I do I can't stop wanting him" I took a rugged breath in panting from all the energy I just released.

He just sat there slack jawed trying to figure out what to say to this explosion of emotion from me.

I walked off ignoring his calls, retreating to the warmth of the lodge.

Walking the maze of hallways I snuck back into bed and cried myself to sleep for being so pathetic.

"Wake up Rose" Lissa said as she shook me awake

"Go away" I grumbled and rolled over, it became quiet when all of a sudden my covers were ripped off of me

"Get up"

"Fine" I growled and sat up "Watsa time?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes

"9" she replied

"9 in the morning you have got to be kidding me"

"Come on we have heaps to do" she said impatiently "Go shower and dress" she left in a flurry of blond hair and pink cloth.

After a long shower I got changed into jeans, a blood red shirt with a matching jacket.

We spent all day doing nothing but shopping in the ski lodges mini mall where Lissa had to buy one of practically everything, we barely stopped for lunch. Poor Christian was dragged behind us to carry all of our bags, Adrian showed up at some point and ended up carrying a ton of bags as well. He kept sending worried glances in my direction while the others weren't looking but I refused to acknowledge them.

We had managed to stay away from both Tasha and Dimitri all day lifting my mood right up until we were walking back to our room the boys in tow when we hear Christian's name being called out. We all stop and look behind us to see Tasha emerge from a room we had just passed, Christian puts down the bags and walks over to her and hugs her. They talk quietly between each other when he walks out of the same room and stands close behind them and leans down to whisper into Tasha's ear making her giggle.

I must have made a sound because everyone turned to look at me but all I could focus on was Dimitri, he lifted his head and stared at me. His eyes were full of shame and his face became flushed red. I turned and dropped all of my bags and ran from the scene, ignoring everybody's calls for me to come back, I block my mind from Lissa's and run through the hallways dodging other people and their annoyed shouts of protest.

I stopped and looked around me, my lungs burned as did my legs, my head spinning, tears running down my cheeks blurring my view. In front of me stood a white door encased in a red panel, I fell forwards and pushed it open landing in a heap on the floor curling into a foetal position. I don't know for how long I was in that position for before I lifted my head to look around to see where I was.

The blue sky was above me surrounded by white walls and a large dome. Near me sat a glistening black piano, and a whole heap of instruments surrounded the room on the walls, in shelves etc… I stood up and walked over to the piano, my mood improved just seeing this beautiful instrument calling for me to play it.  
Sitting in the seat I feel giddy as I rest my fingers in the neutral position feeling the coolness of the ivory keys. I grinned knowing that this is my secret, only one person knows, Alberta. She taught me, Lissa never knew because she had elemental classes when Alberta and I met up.

Looking up at the sky again the clouds passed over the sun casting shadows over me.  
My fingers began to play of their own accord, my head began to move to the rhythm, I opened my mouth and let the words flow from my mouth without thought…

**(start listening to the song and teh next part makes sense)**

_I've been staring at the sky tonight  
Marvelling and passing time_

Images of Dimitri assaulted my mind, the way he would smile just for me, he would call me Roza. His eyes looking right into my soul, drowning out the world surrounding us.

Slowley the images changed and Mason's face came into view, he loves me this I know however I can't see past my love for Dimitri to make my feelings for him to blossom. Then there is Adrian, Mr Charmer. I don't know him very well but I have a feeling that if I gave him a chance, he would be an amazing man. But that cannot be.

Every mistake I made that Dimitri fixed and cleaned up, I never said thank-you for. He kept me and Lissa together after bringing us back to St Vlad's and just for being there for me.

I can't imagine a life without him around me, without him being with me. Tears flow down my face thinking of being without his presence.

With every heartbeat he flows through my veins. He is a part of me, forever.

He will always be the one I want

My fingers kept playing the last notes as the tears flow more and more until I have to stop.

"Roza" his voice floats around me, startling me. My eyes dart up to look at the door to see him standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes,

"That was beautiful Roza" he walked towards me, I wiped my face and tried to control my tears stop them from falling. His hands push mine away and replace them gently, hands cupping my cheek his thumbs wiping away the tears as they fall.

"What are you doing here?" I murmured looking into his eyes  
"I saw you run and I had to follow you, I couldn't stop myself. My heart yearned for you and my feet followed you. I searched for you everywhere and as the sun rose I began to panic until I heard this music playing. I followed it and found you" he smiled as a tear fell down his cheek  
"Why did you run Roza?" my breath hitched and I tried to pull his hands from my face and turn away from him but his hands held firm.

"Roza look at me" he commanded, I looked into his eyes, my own full of shame  
"I know about you and Tasha and I can't help but feel as though we were meant to be together" I sighed "I love you and I can't help it I know it's wrong because…" I was cut off by his lips claiming mine.

I sighed and kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer, his hands dropped to fold around my waist and pull me to him. My mind stopped working as we kissed until I pulled back for air, his lips moved down my neck caressing the skin with each press of his lips. Suddenly I stopped breathing as a thought slammed into the front of my mind, I moved my hands in his hair to his chest and pushed him away

"Stop" I told him. He pulled back confusion colouring his face

"What's wrong Roza?" he was nervous

"You're with Tasha, we can't be doing this" I told him and stood up and walked towards the patio doors when his hand caught my wrist turning me back around to face him

"I told her no, I can't be with her when my heart belongs to someone else" I stopped breathing as we looked into each other's eyes "you" he whispered

"Why, you could have had a family Dimitri. It's what you've always wanted" he shook his head

"I only want you, if I had children it would be with you. I can't stay away anymore"

"What did you tell her this morning to make her giggle" he rolled his eyes

"I told her that she has another call from Lord Badica wanting a date"

"Oh" I blushed feeling stupid, he lifted my face by a finger at my chin to look him in the eyes

"I love you Roza, I can't live without you. Not anymore."

"But Lissa?"

"I will be reassigned and we can be together, after you graduate of course but together nonetheless"

I grinned "Do you mean that Comrade?" he smiled and placed a gentle kiss to my lips and pulled me to him my head resting on his chest hearing his heartbeat

"With my life… You are the one I want Roza… forever"

We kissed and time stood still, I had my man, my god, my Comrade, my Dimitri for forever.


End file.
